Team Gumball 2
by speedrichard
Summary: Ever since the German came to Elmore they have taken over and had killed gumball mom and some of his friend Its up to gumball to fight back. This is my first fanfiction well ik i neeed some few change but ill make it better well enjoy :D
1. The scout

It been long since Elmore been attack by invade by Germans. It all started when gumball woke up in the fresh new day in school. Gumball groan and Darwin mincing him,While Gumball and Darwin get ready for school suddenly there was a explosion and it had killed 5 people. When they look at the elmore news the unlucky one was Tina ,Teri,Leslie,Bobert,And Nicole. Gumball was shock seeing the news."THIS IS MADNESS"Gumball cried as all the watterson had been crying about Nicole. Gumball was angry and punch the wall so hard it had made a huge hole and Gumball said "I'll find the psycho and kill him and this is for you mother". When they took the bus to Elmore junior high every was pretty sad about the people that got killed in the explosion after a 10 min ride they finally had reach school and Gumball and Darwin went inside the classroom, Miss. Simian was not there so they have go outside and learn how to play baseball the teacher was Mr. Simon. He had taught the basic of baseball that made Gumball thinking he told Mr. Simon if he can keep the steel baseball bat Mr. Simon said ''Of course you can keep it your the best player here why not give you this bat". When Gumball and Darwin went home Gumball taught himself how to run faster then an regular person. Once he did Gumball was ready to fight back.


	2. the engi

After when Gumball left the house Darwin went to the library to meet up with Anais who had called him to help here make a sentry so it can protect the watterson from the invader. Darwin saw the prototype that is fill with real bullet found from a police guns when they test it on a dummy is fast shooting stun Darwin that he didn't know is already 7:00 Pm but luckily some how Anais build a alarm watch that remind them that they have to go home. So Anais and Darwin went home with there blueprint that show how to make the sentry and the prototype sentry. When they got home they saw dad sleeping on the couch and didn't see Gumball "hey dad where Gumball?" Anais and Darwin said. "I don't know kids he may have grab a steel bat with him when I last saw him" Richard said while sleeping. They decide go to bed because is late and they think Gumball will come back soon. Anais went to bed but Darwin went to the attic with the blue print and the prototype sentry he use some of the old junk to improve it now it have two mini gun and a 4 missle with it and Darwin manage to had build the sentry faster and somehow made a dispenser that heal him and give him metal that help him upgrade his sentry. After the whole night of improve the sentry and train himself to build it much faster he deiced to use these thing it attack an intruder soldier. Darwin went out

of the house saying I'll be back after I defend elmore.


	3. the sniper

Gumball was running to find the person who had kill his mother until he bump in to Penny and her friends who were visiting Teri grave "Gumball why your here this late?"Penny said. Gumball just ran away saying "revenge". Penny was confuse as Masami said "weirdo" As they went inside the graveyard seeing Teri grave. Gumball finally found a factory that had been shut down and deiced to check for anything that the person who killed his mother hiding when he look at the window WHACK someone had hit gumball in the head as he pass out he was tied up on the factor pole inside and saw a German soldiers. "Who are you,are you gonna try to spoil our plan to bomb Elmore?" The leader said. "So your the one who kill my mother well YOU SHALL PAY"Gumball said. "I don't think so"One of the soldier said. "Now soldier grab a flamethrower and burn him to death"The leader said. As Gumball close his eye and said in his mind "sorry mother look like I failed". When the soldier was ready to burn him, a soldier had been head shot. Then there more soldier got head shot but the leader found him and use a pistol and shot the spot

the sniper came out saying "u found me now let see how your combat work" As gumball stared as the sniper had shot his arm and use his kukri around his neck as he said "give up or you die". But the leader laugh and knock his kukri and use a smoke bomb to flee. Gumball told the sniper "thanks for saving me who are you"? "My name is Richard" the mystery sniper said. "That my father name" Gumball said. "By the way how can I ever repay you" Gumball said. "Well you can if you find me a shelter so I can rest for the night" Richard said. "Come to my place I'm sure my dad won't mind" Gumball said. "Well how far from here" Richard said. "Eh um like 20 mile from here" Gumball said. "great were gonna take 20 hour to get there" Richard said. "It gonna take an hour since I'm the fastest runner in Elmore" Gumball said. "Eh fair enough" Richard said. As Gumball carry Richard back home. 30 min has pass and Gumball bump in to Darwin who seen shock after seeing Gumball running fast. "Darwin let go home we deal with the intruder"Gumball said. "Ok I'll just build a sentry there just in case and who that guy your carrying?" Darwin said. "My name is Richard the sniper and who have build a sentry in 10 second that amazing" Richard said. "Ok let go back home" Gumball said. As he carry Darwin and Richard home. After when they got home they found Richard and Anais sleeping peacefully as they deiced to sleep till the next day.


End file.
